kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Deiyit
Deiyit Height: 80m Weight: 50,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Charging Primary Attacks: Whips, jaw Secondary Attacks: Tail, ‘Chaos’ crystal teeth club Primary Weapon: Diyu storm charging Secondary Weapon: Crystal lizards Energy Style: Diyu ray Overview: Deiyit is one of two strongest subordinates of Zoiaksaulo. His name is 地孽 in Cantonese which means the calamity of the ground. Deiyit is one of the Kaiju who has corrupted by Zoiak. He is less powerful than Zoiak but he has the strongest explosive force. He can charge like a storm with Diyu ray to crash his opponent into pieces. He is also ambitious that wants to replace the position of Zoiak. Origin: Deiyit was first a good Kaiju who will protect every life on the ground but also ambitious that wanted to be the emperor on the ground and so always punished by the higher Gods. As Zoiak has risen, he teamed with other Kaijus and Gods to fight with Zoiak. Because of his ambition, he cannot cooperate with others but only teamed with the sea Kaiju which was Tince’s first form well. Finally, both Deiyit and Tince were corrupted by Zoiak and covered by chaos and so become evil. Finally, in the final fight with the strongest God, Zoiak, Tince and Deiyit were sealed into Diyu and then they started to absorb Diyu ray. Then he became stronger and went back to the world to continue to fight. Energy system: Deiyit’s energy comes from Diyu ray. When he destroys other matters, he can gain more energy by dark magic. It has the same rule with Tince and Zoiak. He can gather Diyu ray to his whole body to increase his power. There is one thing different from Tince and Zoiak, he gains more energy than common from hurting his teammates. If his teammate (Only if they are team) is Tince, they both can increase the energy and health when they beat each other. This is a result of a special dark magic. Ranged Combat: Deiyit’s ranged attacks are crystal lizards. The green crystals on the teeth club can form a number of lizard-liked crystals which will move on ground to attack others. The lizards will run towards other moving things and bite them. Diyu ray will then penetrate inside the enemy’s body and hurt them before the crystal disappears. The crystals can response to all moving things. Therefore, the crystals will attack everyone in the battlefield. Grappling: Deiyit can use his jaw and whips on his hand to attack. He can gather Diyu ray to his body parts to increase the power. Melee Combat: Deiyit’s tail and teeth club can hit multi-enemies easily. Diyu ray can be gathered into these parts. But the strongest weapon will be his charging attack. His Diyu storm charging is to gather Diyu ray to his whole body. Then he starts to rotate and move himself to hit his opponents. When he uses this attack, there may be some Diyu ray spreading to hurt others. Weaknesses: He is different from Zoiak and Tince that he is afraid of water and fire but other kinds of things are useless to him. But if he has hurt too much with water or fire, he is afraid of everything. Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju